


the ease you put me in

by svnflowerz



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Formal, Getting Ready, Vignettes, korrasaminet event 1, slowdancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svnflowerz/pseuds/svnflowerz
Summary: the lights catch the sparkle in asami’s eyes reflected in the hand mirror as asami caps her eyeliner. asami winks into the mirror and rests her head back on the bench, her eyes catching korra’s. they smile at each other, their faces full of warmth. korra takes the eyeliner and puts it and the hand mirror back on the vanity, then she moves around so there is room next to her on the bench. asami stands up, stretching her arms out as she moves, her long lines gliding together until she’s slipping into the seat next to korra.the two lean in together, seamlessly. their lips meet in the middle in a clearly well practiced movement. they are both smiling into the kiss, and korra’s grin turns slantwise as they separate. korra lifts a red tube into the air and waves it back and forth, her bangs falling in her face when she winks at asami.-or: five moments between korra and asami on a fancy night.
Relationships: (background) Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	the ease you put me in

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this was for korrasaminet's first event formal!




korra is perched on the bench next to the vanity, her arms around her knees and her hair half done. her eyes are only on asami, sitting with her back against the bench and her legs crossed, a makeup pallet in her hand. asami carefully applies eyeshadow and the radio murmurs quietly in the background. neither of them are listening, asami focused on making herself up and korra focused on asami. 

asami finishes with her eyeshadow and lifts the pallet above her head. korra neatly plucks it out of her hands and places it on the messy vanity, selecting eyeliner, a hand mirror. a much larger mirror with necklaces hanging off, and ribbons tied to notches and pictures carefully tucked into the lining is attached to the vanity. it goes neglected, but still reflects the smile on korra’s face as she holds up a hand mirror in front of asami’s face while asami applies neat black lines with the help of a pocket knife. 

the lights catch the sparkle in asami’s eyes reflected in the hand mirror as asami caps her eyeliner. asami winks into the mirror and rests her head back on the bench, her eyes catching korra’s. they smile at each other, their faces full of warmth. korra takes the eyeliner and puts it and the hand mirror back on the vanity, then she moves around so there is room next to her on the bench. asami stands up, stretching her arms out as she moves, her long lines gliding together until she’s slipping into the seat next to korra. 

the two lean in together, seamlessly. their lips meet in the middle in a clearly well practiced movement. they are both smiling into the kiss, and korra’s grin turns slantwise as they separate. korra lifts a red tube into the air and waves it back and forth, her bangs falling in her face when she winks at asami. a light, quiet giggle falls out as asami drops her mouth open when korra uncaps the lipstick. 

korra swats at asami’s leg lightly, “shh,” she says. “i don’t want to make a mess of this, sweetheart.” korra’s eyes are wide open as she neatly slides the lipstick across asami’s lips. the red pops against asami’s skin. korra lifts her thumb up to the corner of asami’s mouth to wipe away a slight smudge. asami smiles into the contact and korra moves forward to peck asami’s lips, again. when she moves back there’s the slightest trace of red on korra’s mouth. 

asami giggles and points to the mirror, korra makes a funny face and asami slumps into korra laughing. korra shrugs her off, smiling fondly. asami smiles back and stands up and offers a hand to korra. korra takes it and lets asami pull her up onto her feet. their arms slide around each other and their heads meet together. korra brushes their noses together once, twice, before turning around. asami plucks a necklace off the vanity and unclaspes it before, carefully, painstakingly, lifting it over korra’s head and letting it collapse gently onto korra’s collarbone. she closes the clasp and tilts her head down to press a kiss onto korra’s shoulder. korra turns her head and they smile easily at each other. 

“your turn,” asami says. korra nods and sits back in the bench, asami takes a brush off the vanity and walks around the bench and finishes korra’s hair. they distract each other in the mirror, neither caring about the clock ticking or how late they will be. when asami finishes korra leaps off the bench and they walk down the steps of their home, hands swinging between them. they slip into their shoes and asami helps korra into her coat before korra does the same for her. asami pulls the umbrella out of the stand and korra makes sure everything they need is in the clutch. they nod to each other before slipping out of the door, one after the other.

2.

the party is long underway, a band playing and lights twinkling, loud laughter and chatter spills out of the hall, and with it two girls tripping over their heels holding hands. 

korra pushes back a strand of asami’s hair and asami catches korras wrist to press a kiss on the inside of it. the hallway they stand in is quiet, the lights dimmer. “hey,” asami whispers, not wanting to break the hush they’ve settled into. “do you want to explore while no one’s looking for you?”

korra raises an eyebrow at her, smiling, and says just as quiet, “everyone’s going to be looking for  _ you  _ when they realize we’re missing, miss ceo of future industries.” asami makes a face at her and korra reaches up to kiss it away. “but sure,” korra says as she pulls away. “let’s explore.” 

asami lifts her hand from korra’s wrist to intwine their fingers together, she squeezes korra’s hand once before letting their hands fall down in between them. their eyes catch and asami tugs korra along through the dusty unlit halls and rooms. they pass by too fancy bathrooms and vases with fake flowers and real wilted flowers and real fresh flowers. 

a window, with the last wisp of sun, sparkles and catches korra’s eye. korra pauses for a moment in front of it. asami looks between the window and korra and tugs them forward. the window shows the side garden. a gentle fountain spills over and asami squints to try to get a better look at the pattern on the fountain and the flowers around it. “hm, do you think you could bend the water from here?” asami asks korra. 

korra’s smile slants to the side, her eyes lighting up at the challenge. “hell, yeah.” asami giggles, smiling at her girlfriends well earned confidence. asami crosses her arms and raises and eyebrow expectantly. korra nods, once, and steps back, slipping into waterbending stance.

her face is focused, but calm as her eyes fall shut and her arms start to flow. asami turns her gaze back down to the fountain. the water is swirling up into a heart, and it startles a laugh out of asami. she watches the fountain until the stream of water gracefully falls back into the tiled basin. asami turns her head back to see korra wrap her arms around asami, korra’s chin settling on asami’s shoulder. “i love you too, babe,” asami says, her voice soft and warm. 

then, the loud cry of “hey!!” interrupts. korra and asami sigh into each other at the noise, separating slowly as bolin and opal run up to them.    


“guys,” bolin says, very seriously. “you’ve had your turn to run around and explore, we distracted everyone and know it’s your turn to mingle so opal and i can figure out if this place is really haunted.”

asami and korra exchange a look, asami lifting her eyebrows and korra shrugs. “okay,” korra says. “just don’t break anything.”

“of course not!” bolin assures them. 

opal nods reassuringly, “don’t worry, if pabu gets out and breaks anything we’re blaming it on bolin.” bolin mock gasps at her and korra and asami giggle and let the two drift into another hallway, teasing each other fondly. 




the band has been playing for hours and korra has been trying to convince asami to dance with her for almost as long. “c’mon,” korra asks, tugging on asami’s hand to no avail. “please, asami?”

asami turns her head as if she’s heard nothing and neatly plucks a champagne glass off of a tray passing by. korra sighs and takes the glass offered and lifts it up to clink it against asami’s. the many glittery lights reflecting against the rims of their drinks. Asami holds it up to the light, curious at the colours reflecting onto the glass. 

“asami! c’mon, i have mako on the watch so no one will try and cut in or anything.” korra slips an arm around asami’s waist and catches her eyes. korra’s pouting slightly and asami sighs and downs her glass. 

“okay,” asami says letting a slight smile settle. “one dance,” she insists, though they both know they won’t leave the dance floor for hours now. korra nods and they leave their glasses and wander over to the dancing couples. the music switches, as if one cue, to a slower, gentle song. asami smiles and kisses korra’s cheek as their arms settle familiarly around each other. their heads both tilt forward so that their foreheads rest against each other in the middle. 

some couples around them like bolin and opal and jinora and kai know the latest dance moves and korra and asami smile to each other as they sneak glances of jinora and kai using their bending to do almost impossible lifts, or tenzin who always seems to hover over the steps he and pema take. korra moves to rest her head in the crook of asami’s neck when ikki and kya’s very dramatic and loud duet catches her eyes. 

“uh, asami, are you seeing that too?” asami turns to where korra’s gaze points and has to cover her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing. it is difficult to tell if kya and ikki are in a bending duel or dancing. korra lets her head fall into asami’s neck, but this time she is attempting to stifle her laughter. 

the music raises in volume, as if to try to cover up the mess of kya and ikki’s aunt and niece routine, and korra and asami let the rhythm of the music sink into their movements. asami twirls korra under the sparkling lights and korra, giggling she settles back into asami’s arms, makes sure to dip asami as the song comes to an end. 




it’s past midnight when they manage to slip away. their feet are swollen from dancing, and they’ve both had to clean off lipstick stains in the bathroom. they say their goodbyes to their friends and step out the front door to see rain rushing down. asami taps their umbrella twice against the ground before lifting it up. 

“you know,” korra says as their heels make quiet splashes in the puddles forming beneath their feet. “i could just bend us a moving roof.” 

asami hms, “sure. but you also look like you’re about to fall asleep.” korra doesn’t say anything to refute that, her head already resting against asami’s side, her eyes fluttering shut. the pitter patter of the rain sounds almost like a lullaby, the world dark and quiet around them besides the gentle ball of fire korra holds out between them every time they step between patches of light from street lamps and apartment windows. 

“i love you,” korra murmurs as they stumble slightly, walking too close to one another, but not wanting to move apart. 

“i love you too,” asami says, smiling at her girlfriend. the rain still falls, and home isn’t far away now. 




korra lies back on the bed, her feet up in the air as she moves her legs back and forth, watching the stars she and asami painted onto the ceiling when they moved in. the smell of rose petals from their bath clings to her skin and she waits patiently for asami to finish in the bathroom.

finally, asami steps out to see korra sprawled across the fluffy blankets, holding a heart shaped furry pillow to her chest. “hi sweetheart,” korra says, her legs falling back onto the bed as she sits up at the sight of asami. 

“i thought you would be asleep by now,” asami notes as she collapses onto the bed next to korra, stealing the heart pillow away. “you were half asleep on the walk. 

korra falls back onto the bed and they shift so they’re both lying on their sides and smiling at each other, still on top of the covers. too lazy too move anymore at the moment. “oh,” korra says. “well i have one more thing on my to do list before we go to sleep.”

asami giggles and leans forward, kissing korra softly and quickly, “is that good?”

korra smiles warmly, “that was pretty great, but it’s something else.”

“oh?” asami asks, an eyebrow quirking up. 

“yeah,” korra says. she sits up and turns around and asami props herself up on one arm, curious. korra turns back with a pastry from the party between her fingers and a smirk on her face. “i saved you a treat, babe.”

asami snorts and sits up one hand out expectantly. korra breaks it apart and they both sigh, but do nothing, at the crumbs that fall onto the bed spread. they bite into the pastry at the same time. it’s fluffy and sweet, some sort of berry in it. asami wipes her hands off on korra’s pajama pants and korra swats away her hands. the only light left in the room is the lamp next to korra and as they slowly shift to move under the blankets, korra turns it off. darkness settles over them so neither can see the others smile, but they can both feel it as they sneak one last goodnight kiss before sleep takes them. 

a thump sounds at the edge of the bed and korra and asami groan into each other good naturedly as naga curls up at their feet. “goodnight naga,” asami calls, quietly, receiving a gentle bark in return. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! you can find me on tumblr @yuekki or @alienwritings :)


End file.
